1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a working apparatus and a working method for band blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a working apparatus for a band blade 1, a press progressive die 15 for cutting and notching the band blade 1 is disposed in front of a bender 11, as shown in FIG. 20, or the press progressive die 15 is disposed in front of the bender 11 and a terminal-cutting die 19 is disposed behind the bender 11 as shown in FIG. 21.
The band blade 1 is used for a trimming die for cutting plural products of predetermined configurations by shearing out of single or plural sheets, or coiled material. The band blade 1 is also called Thomson blade. And, the products in the predetermined configurations include extended cigarette boxes, caramel boxes, cardboard boxes, pieces of jigsaw puzzels, etc.
Generally used size (thickness) of the band blade 1 is about 0.7 mm. For this condition, in bending by the bender 11 after the cutting of the band blade 1, when the band blade 1 goes through the press progressive die 15, a guide 13, and the bender 11 having narrow gaps (slits), only little amount of scrap, dust, and flush generated by the cutting of the band blade causes jam, malprogression, and mechanical halt. It is necessary to disassemble the press progressive die 15 and the bender 11 to recover the working, and this frequently generates a loss of production time.
And, in case that the terminal-cutting die 19 is a plier-shaped cutter 46 composed of two pieces having one blade respectively, one of the blades may slide in a direction of an arrow P and the band blade 1 may be bent in a direction of an arrow Q in cutting the band blade 1. For this reason, the plier-shaped cutter 46 has to be made strong as to have a large supporting point 47 and blade width R. In case that the terminal-cutting die 19 disposed behind the bender 11 is the plier-shaped cutter 46 as described above, an end portion C of the band blade 1 as a finished product (refer to FIG. 7) becomes long because the terminal-cutting die 19 is a large device (having large blade width R).
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a working apparatus and method for band blade with which the conventional problems above are solved.